Ajena a mi
by Snowdreams2511
Summary: Porque los recuerdos siempre quedan y no siempre lo que entregamos con amor es retribuido de la misma manera en que lo queremos.. ¡Oh amor mío, como tú no ha habido ni habrá otro en mi vida!


Hola chicos!

Bueno, primero que todo he venido a compartir con ustedes una de mis historias. Es la primera vez que muestro mi trabajo al publico, asi que si quieren darme alguna critica u opinion, traten de hacerlo con toda la sutileza posible y no sean tan malos conmigo xD.

Antes iniciar quiero aclarar que se trata de un One-Shot cuyos personajes principales con nada mas y nada menos que las mismas criaturas de la serie: Los Pokemon. En esta historia decidi incluir a una de mis parejas preferidas (Aunque a su vez, un poco extraña e inusual, pero espero que les guste ^^). La historia, la trama y los personajes están inspirados en mi juego de la saga Diamante, Perla y Platino. 

Ahora vayamos a lo que importa: La Historia *Chan chan chaaaan..Chiamo chiamo* o/

Por favor dejen sus Reviews y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, ace de todo corazón.

Por cierto, Pokemon y los personajes incluidos en la historia no me pertenecen. ¡Espero y les guste ^^!

* * *

Ajena a mi...

Mi vida se ve más oscura ahora que veo que ya no te tengo.

Disfruté al máximo esos momentos en donde siempre corríamos y jugabamos juntos alrededor de aquél estanque en donde muchas criaturas se reunían a pasar una tranquila tarde, junto a ese personaje que se robaba sus sueños o en algunos otros casos, a quienes más querían.

Yo era afortunado, muy afortunado por saber que eras tú quien se encontraba acompañandome, dedicandome cada segundo y cada minuto de tu tiempo. Dedicandome casi todas tus tarde sólo para estar junto a mi.

Recuerdo que tu mirada casi nunca dejaba de encontrarse con la mía, y en la quinta sinfonía de mi sexto sentimiento me encuentro aferrado a ti. Siento que te necesito, que necesito pasar aunque sea 5 minutos a tu lado, pero ahora eso no es posible, pues te encuentras muy lejos de mi.

Eres como una estrella ante un humano, eres tan hermosa, radiante pero a la vez muy difícil de contemplar en las cercanías y a la vez intangible a mi tacto. Sólo desearía que las cosas fueran como antes, en donde todos tus segundos eran dedicados a mi.

Todo inició ese día en el que llegó el compañero nuevo, de actitud tranquila e inquietante, con colmillos y ojos tan rojizos como un Rubí iluminado en el alba. Ese día todas mis fantasías llegaron a su fin y tu dejaste de ser mía.

Aquél extraño te habló, sólo quería preguntarte acerca de la rutina de entrenamiento pero a la vez no sólo fue así. Aún no sé si sólo yo lo había visto, pero su mirada se iluminó enseguida al haber escuchado tus palabras. Esas palabras que iban decoradas con tu melodiosa voz, dichas palabras que en su mayoría y totalidad casi siempre iban dedicadas a mi. Ahora...Nisiquiera una mirada.

Pasó el tiempo y nuestros encuentros seguían presentandose, uno cada vez más frecuente que otro. Pero ahora no siempre tenían la misma tranquilidad que acostumbraba a tener cuando nos veíamos en el lago, ahora, casi siempre acudías a mi derramando lágrimas, lágrimas que eran sacadas a flote por causa de las palabras de nuestro nuevo compañero.

Oh, sé que el dolor que iba a verte al de esta manera, querida Mía!

Sin embargo, tú insistías en hablarle, pero siempre que lograbas tu objetivo acababas destrozada y tus estados de ánimos se encontraban en decadencia cada vez más y más.

Recuerdo esa noche, en donde las plateadas estrellas iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras, que se deslizaban casi al mismo tiempo que tus lágrimas por tu rostro.

El chico te había llamado "Débil y descoordinada" luego de haber batallado juntos en un duelo doble. Aquello te hirió profundamente, pues tu entrenamiento de casi toda tu vida no había sido en vano como para que tan sólo un principiante te llamara de esa forma.

Recuerdo perfectamente que traté de consolarte, aún con el corazón destrozado por mirarte de esa forma. Pero sin embargo, no dije nada, no quería hacer que te sientieras peor.

Luego de un rato, entre nuevas risas y menos llanto, ambos habíamos quedado observando las estrellas en compañía del gran astro, sólo con nuestro cuerpo clavado al piso. El tuyo al lado del mío.

De un momento a otro no sé que me sucede, mi temperatura sube y baja y mi pulso está fuera de control. Tu mirada se encuentra con la mía y una dulce sonrisa se escapa de tus labios, a la vez exclamando un sonoro y dulce "Gracias, amigo...".

Aquellas palabras me destrozaron.

¡Rayos!¿Por qué sólo puede verme como una amigo, acaso no puede ver lo que siento por ella?.

Con algo de esfuerzo logro contestar un "No es por nada, es cosa de amigos.." Intentando no sonar muy decepcionado.

Y sin darnos cuenta, ambos nos hemos quedado dormidos bajo el cielo estrellado, entre una alfombra natural de flores y la luna iluminando nuestros sueños.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, nuestros encuentros fueron haciendose menos frecuentes. Ahora entrenabas al lado del "Señor Corazón Frío", quien otras veces fue el causante de tus lágrimas. Ahora, tratar de mantener una charla estable contigo se hacía cada vez una misión imposible, pues ahora estabas 24/7 de tu tiempo enfrascada en tu entrenamiento. Mis sentimientos de tristeza y decepción se desataron, pero nuevamente fueron guardados en su cajón al ver que te me acercabas con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Automáticamente sonreí y corrí hacia ti: Gracias a Dios tu entrenamiento había acabado, o eso creía yo.

Me saludaste alegremente dando pequeños saltitos, diciendome que tus estadísticas habían aumentado y que habías ascendido de nivel considerablemente. Estabas muy feliz.

Como si hubiese sido un impulso, al verte tan feliz sólo pude atraparte entre mis brazos creando entre nosotros un afectuoso abrazo. Pero tal abrazo no duró mucho, pues tu nuevo amigo se aproximaba hacia nosotros exclamando tu nombre con insistencia.

¡Rayos, quiere volver a entrenar! ¿Es que acaso no se cansa nunca de lo mismo?.

Seguidamente, asentiste y sólo deshiciste el abrazo. Pero sin embargo, no me entristecí, pues tus palabras de aquella vez me alegraron el rato, cuando exclamaste "Te veo en un rato".

La noche más feliz de mi vida había sido aquella. Aquella noche en donde ambos volvimos a tener uno de los ya ahora poco frecuentes encuentros que tanto me alegró la vida. Ambos caminamos alrededor del estanque, mirando en el interior de éste.

Tus delicadas patas tocaron la superficie del agua y al hacerlo hermosas ondas fueron creadas y luego de un rato, al tocar la superficie de la tierra eran destruidas.

Recuerdo que me miraste, regalandome otra de esas hermosas sonrisas que me dedicabas antes con mucha más frecuencia que lo actual. Te acercaste a mi y tomaste una de mis aletas para luego meterla dentro del agua.

"Está agradable..." Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar de tus labios.

Seguidamente quise hacerte una broma y salpiqué un poco de agua en tu rostro. Aquello te causó mucha gracia, pues luego de haber reído con mi juego quisiste continuarlo, salpicandome agua por todo el cuerpo.

Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, ambos nos encontrábamos correteando juntos en una divertida persecusión mutua.

"No lograrás alcanzarme!" Exclamaste con alegría, a lo que yo contradije, pues te había atrapado casi enseguida de haber oído tus palabras. Pero eso no fue todo, te escapaste de mi agarre y nuevamente comenzaste a correr, dejandome completamente atónito y confundido.

¿Acaso se había zafado de mi agarre? Eso es imposible.

Y sin darme cuenta en uno de los intentos por girar mi mirada tropecé y caí, provocando que tú también lo hicieras al corretear justo enfrente de mi.

Me preguntaste si me había hecho daño, a lo que negué. Luego, unas cuantas sonora risas se apoderaron del ambiente, no fue sólo susto, sino diversión y alegría.

Luego de algún rato, nos encontrabamos uno al lado de otro observando las estrellas alumbrando el cielo, tal como aquella noche en donde yo trataba de darte consuelo por las palabras dichas por nuestro compañero, sólo que ahora tú estabas sonriente y muy feliz.

No me percaté de lo que sucedía alrededor, pero cuando lo hice pude notar que tu mirada se dirigía a mi. Con un impulso logré hacer que mis ojos observaran a los tuyos. Otra sonrisa se escapó de tus labios seguido de una tímida carcajada. Yo no alcancé a escuchar tus susurros, pero de seguro dijiste algo gracioso acerca de mis gestos.

Luego, un silencio nos había invadido a ambos, mientras nos mirabamos atentamente a una distancia algo corta entre nuestros rostros. No aguanté más y te lo dije todo.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?-Recuerdo que fue la pregunta que logré articular en ese momento. Estaba paralizado, paralizado por tu belleza, tu hermoso rostro cerca del mío y tu hermosa mirada devorando mis ojos tal y como lo hubieras hecho si se tratara de un Pokocho seco. Recuerdo que asentiste, tus mejillas estaban coloradas y tu sonrisa no dejaba de estar en tus labios.

-Yo te amo, te amo y no puedo ocultarlo. Me cansé de tener que ser fuerte cuando se que tengo a mi mayor debilidad cerca de mi. Esa debilidad eres tú, Glaceon. Nada más el verte provocas que mi corazón acelere su pulso. Y cuando dices mi nombre...Es como si un rayo penetrara en mi cuerpo y lo zarandeara con potencia...Tú me enloqueces y haces que mi Mundo sea mil veces mejor..Porque cuando estoy junto a ti...Lo único que logro pensar es que soy mejor Pokémon del que soy normalmente estando solo...Te amo Glaceon, y no me canso de decirlo...-.

He hecho memoria y también recuerdo tu reacción. Tus ojos se cerraron y llenos de lágrimas se oprimían con fuerza mientras un sollozo se escapaba de tu boca.

Instantáneamente te encontrabas atrapada entre mis brazos. Tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y mis brazos rodeando tu pequeño cuerpo. No entendía nada.

La confusión permaneció activa hasta que, nuevamente me miraste y sonreiste con muchas ganas.

"No sabes todo lo que quise decirte antes...Ahora, creo que puedo ser feliz".

Y antes de poder decir una palabra más, nuestros labios se encontraron y la chispa que había sentido antes en los encuentros frecuentes se había reactivado, ahora con mucha más fuerza y sentimientos.

Mi corazón latía emocionado, casi escapandose de mi pecho, mi temperatura aumentó y mis impulsos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Mis ojos liberaron lágrimas de felicidad, nunca antes lo había hecho y mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el tuyo tan cerca. No puedo más, no puedo controlarme, la felicidad de saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos me está matando.

Debo detenerlo, debo detenerme o sino me saldré del control. No lo aguanto, razón por la cual vocifero a los 4 vientos.

-¡Glaceon, te amo!¡Te amo y no ha habido nadie que me haya hecho tan feliz como tú lo has hecho!-.

El tierno beso que antes habíamos creado fue tomando más profundidad al ambos caer en el suelo, tu encima de mi y mis brazos aferrandose a ti como si no hubiese mañana. Disfrutaba saber que me querías, que me deseabas al igual que yo a ti, disfrutaba del momento y del dulce sabor de tus labios al tocarse con los míos con la misma devoción que sentía.

Pero ahora, siento que debo detenerme. Siento que debo ponerle fin al momento.

Casi no puedo controlarme, estoy apunto de sobrepasar los límites y me volveré loco si no me detengo.

Debo...Debo detenerme...Debo detenerme para no volverme loco...Debo hacerlo aunque no lo quiera...

Con delicadeza, voy aflojando mi agarre y y te coloco a mi lado mientras tu mirada se encontraba con la mía. Luego de haberte acomodado hacia un lado de mi, puedo sentir que tu cuerpo se acerca hacia mi un poco más. Esto hace que me estremezca, pero sin embargo no pienso perder el control ahora.

Puedo sentir que tu respiración se hace cada vez más relajada y ahora, con tu cabeza en mi pecho siento que ya no me hace falta nada. Sonrío mientras observo a las estrellas desde el suelo. Todavía no puedo creerlo, tengo a la chica de mis sueños a mi lado y lo mejor es...¡Que sus sentimientos hacia mi son los mismos! Oh, Dios las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Como si hubiese sido cosa de mi mente, te susurré otras palabras y entre ellas volví a mencionar que..

-Te amo, Glaceon...No lo olvides..-.

Otra sonrisa se te escapa de tu rostro y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya te habías quedado dormida, mirando las estrellas y a mi lado, sintiendo el calor de mi cuerpo y ese amor tan pronfundo que siento hacia ti, como siempre lo he hecho...Y como siempre lo haré...

Pero no todo en la vida es oro. Tiempo después de aquella hermosa ocasión había surgido un problema en el que por desgracia yo debía marcharme.

Debía marcharme hacia otra región lejane y no sabía cuando regresaría. Pero mi dolor no se debe a tener que dejar mi hogar de toda la vida por un buen tiempo, sino porque tendría que dejarte a ti, Glaceon.

Pasaba el tiempo en el lugar y yo no lograba olvidarte. Los meses se hacían eternos y la soledad cada vez me destruía.

Extrañaba tu voz, tus miradas, tus palabras, tus labios...Lo extrañaba todo de ti. Pero volvería pronto, lo que sería una buena señal porque por fin podremos estar juntos, no habrá nada que podrá separarnos nunca, eso lo prometo...

Ya habían pasado tres años y por fin me tocaba regresar a mi región natal: Sinnoh. Mi alegría se desbordaba de mi cuerpo, pues por fin volvería a verte, mi amor. Por fin recibiría otras de esas miradas que tanto me gustaban, por fin volvería a escuchar tu voz, por fin podría volver a besar tus labios, por fin volveria a abrazarte, por fin volvería a verte...¡Por fin volvería a ser el mismo de antes!¡Por fin, el sufrimiento se acabó!...

...Pero cual es mi sorpresa al ver que, junto al estanque en el que solíamos encontrarnos estabas tú junto a ese tipo, Lucario en el que se encontraba arrodillado ante ti. Tus gritos de felicidad fueron sonoros y desde la distancia en la que me encontraba (Evidentemente lejos) pudieron escucharse tus sollozos. Enseguida conmenzaste a llorar, el joven se había avalanzado sobre ti, obsequiandote un caluroso abrazo al cual correspondiste sin remilgos ni titubeos. Finalmente un pequeño beso en los labios entre tu y el fueron parte de la escena final de aquél acto, y fue parte de la razón por la cual mi corazón terminó hecho pedazos.

Sin nada que decir ni hacer me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo definido. Estaba devastado y mi mirada hacia el suelo era prueba evidente de ello.

Mis pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados y mis lágrimas caían con más velocidad a medida que iban saliendo. De un momento a otro ya me encontraba devastado, en el medio del Campo Pokémon regando las plantas y una pequeña parte del pasto que crecía ahí.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se quebraba a medida que recordaba aquella escena: Lucario arrodillado ante ti, una de tus patas entre sus manos, tus lágrimas y tus sollozos y finalmente..El contacto entre sus labios...

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me levanté y seguí caminando hasta haber llegado a casa, una pequeña cueva conpuesta por árboles entre el bosque más cercano del lugar. Una vez caída la noche, la luz lunar penetró entre las pequeñas aberturas que habían entre los árboles, iluminando parte de mi rostro. Estaba agotado, pero aún ni queriendo logré dormir en toda la noche.

Hoy, me encuentro escribiendo ésta carta y plasmando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que albergan en mi corazón y, sin que me quede nada por dentro quiero decirte que me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas encontrado la felicidad. Dicha felicidad rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos de modo en que será difícil repararlo, pero descuida, se que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Es bueno saber que alguna vez fui parte de tu felicidad aún cuando te encontrabas en un debate entre tus sentimientos. Pero más me llena de felicidad saber que en algún momento mis sentimientos y todo mi amor fue correspondido, pero hubiese deseado con toda mi alma y mi corazón que tal felicidad durara para toda mi vida.

Me he enterado que ya hoy, vives y has contraído votos con Lucario y que además, ya un nuevo retoño resultado de su amor ha florecido y que están en espera de otro. Realmente debes estar feliz, pues has cumplido tu más grande sueño y, a pesar de no haber sido yo quien te acompañara en ese capítulo de tu vida, me hace muy feliz ver que tú lo eres, no hay razón para llorar.

Pero no será fácil olvidarte, no será fácil dejar en el olvido esos momentos que pasamos juntos, y mucho menos esa noche, la noche en la que te declaré mi amor. Ahora te escribo en la soledad te mi hogar para que sepas que aún no he logrado olvidarme de ti.

Y todo lo que quise siempre fuiste tú y te tuve.

Pero ahora es imposible, pues ya tu le perteneces a otro, no fuiste hecha para mi y el destino quiso unirlos a ustedes dos para que fueran todo lo que marido y mujer deben ser y deben dar: Una familia.

Y si, duele saber que no siempre puedes obtener todo lo que quieres, duele saber que todo fue algo efímero, duele perder algo que has amado con todas tus ganas, pero más me duele saber, entender y darme cuenta de que tu ahora eres ajena a mi...

Pero jamás olvides que, aunque mi corazón yace hecho mil pedazos..

TE AMÉ, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ AÚN EN LA ETERNIDAD.

-Empoleon.


End file.
